The compound 2,4,5-trifluorobenzoic acid is a valuable intermediate in the production of fluoroquinolone compounds useful as antibacterial pharmaceuticals, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,831, or as an intermediate in the production of trans-4-(trans-4'-alkyl cyclohexyl) cyclohexyl 2,4,5-trifluorobenzoates, as described in JP 58/150543. The compound 2,4,5-trifluorobenzoyl fluoride is another useful intermediate for the production of antibacterial pharmaceuticals. This compound is described in EP 164,619. Trihaloaromatic-ketones, and in particular 2,4,5-trihaloacetophenones, also are useful intermediates in the synthesis of fluoroquinolone antibacterials. Chu, D., J. Heterocyclic Chem. 22:1033 (1985). The literature, however, provides few methods for the preparation of these intermediates or other intermediates which could be used for the production of antibacterial pharmaceuticals.
There is a need in the art for efficient methods of making these compounds and for the discovery of intermediates useful for making these compounds.